1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet including a rectangular framework of frame members, wherein in a region of outer edge corners, free spaces are formed for accommodation of angled edges of double-wall covering members, which are juxtaposed with respect to each other.
2. Description of Prior Art
To protect components, modules and similar structures, which are accommodated in the interior of the switchgear cabinet, from fire, theft, vandalism and the like, the sides of the framework are closed by double-wall covering members. Thus, one object is to make it difficult or impossible to insert tools in regions of the outer edge corners to pry open hinges of the covering members and cabinet doors. The double-wall configuration of the covering members and cabinet doors also prevents the interior of the switchgear cabinet from heating up due to the rays from the sun when the cabinet is outside.
It is one object of this invention to provide a switchgear cabinet wherein in the region of the covering members, which abut or are juxtaposed each other at a right angle, such as in the regions of the outer corner edges, to provide a transition portion, which is symmetrical to an associated angle bisector and has a high degree of security against vandalism, without making unnecessarily difficult the development and attachment of the double-wall covering members on the framework.
This object is achieved according to this invention because at least the angled edges of the exterior walls of the vertical covering members have two angled portions. The interior walls of the covering members with their inner surfaces in the outer planes, directly or via sealing members, fit onto abutment profile sides of the frame members of the framework and are connected to the inner sides of the angled portions in front of the angled end portions of the exterior walls. The angled end portions of the exterior walls extend parallel to the angle bisector of the covering members, which cut against each other, and with their outer corners are at a predetermined spacing from the angle bisector.
The angled end portions of the edges of the exterior walls of the covering members, which abut each other, in the region of all of the outer corner edges in the region of all of the vertical covering members, form a transition portion, which is symmetrical to the outer corner edge, with only a narrow gap, in which it is not possible to insert or place a tool for the purposes of wrenching open the covering members in such a way that the necessary force can be transmitted effectively to the covering members. The installation and mounting of the covering members in the region of the outer planes of the framework via the abutment profile sides thus remains unaffected. The transition portions of the covering members in the region of the outer corner edges are consequently sufficiently closed and secured against vandalism.
Covering members and cabinet doors are angled in a uniform manner and can be combined in an arbitrary manner on the vertical sides of the framework, without changing the appearance in the region of all of the vertical outer edge corners.
According to another embodiment, the interior walls of the covering members in the region of the facing free space of the framework are angled in the direction towards the angled portions of the exterior walls and are mounted on the inner sides of the angled portions of the exterior walls with connecting portions. The interior wall can then be fixedly connected to the exterior wall without affecting the gap between the angled end portions of the covering members, which abut each other. The covering members then enclose a cavity, which can be filled with fire-resistive and/or sound-absorbing material.
So that the gap can be maintained as deep and narrow as possible, in one embodiment the angled end portions of the exterior walls emerge from the region of the virtual outer edge and extend at least over a large portion of the free spaces. The predetermined spacing between the outsides of the angled portions and facing angle bisector is smaller than the thickness of the interior and exterior walls of the covering members.
The connection between the coving members and the framework is achieved according to one development such that planes of the inner sides of the interior walls of the covering members, which abut each other, intersect at the facing, virtual outer corner edge. The interior walls then rest on the outer corners of the abutment profile sides of the frame members and can there be connected.
The transition portions between the exterior walls of the covering members, which abut each other at a right angle, can be designed so that the angled portions of the exterior walls merge into the angled end portions via a plurality of angled portions, to obtain various designs.
All of the horizontal and vertical outer edge corners can be designed in an identical manner, if the exterior walls on all of the four sides have this type of angled edge, which, in the region of the corners of the covering members, merge into correspondingly offset edges, which lie in the planes of the angle bisector of the covering members and are preferably interconnected.
For access to the interior of the switchgear cabinet, at least one double-wall covering member is configured as a cabinet door and is pivotally mounted on the framework with one vertical side by hinged members. In this connection, for the pivotal mounting and for the closure of the cabinet door, the cabinet door has hinged members on the inner side of the angled portions of the exterior wall, externally of the interior wall, which hinged members are coupled to counter-hinged members, which are mounted in the free space of the facing frame member on a profile side thereof. Closure members and counter-closure members are correspondingly disposed and mounted on the opposite, vertical side.